This disclosure relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a suspension system with an integrated brake mounting and suspension arm.
It is common practice in the suspension system art to separately attach a suspension arm and a brake mounting to an axle. The brake mounting could be a brake spider for mounting brake shoes, or a disc brake caliper mounting, etc. Typically, the suspension arm and the brake mounting are welded to the axle in separate operations.
The present inventors have devised a way of reducing the number of components in a suspension system, thereby reducing weight, inventory and time to manufacture the suspension system. This reduces or eliminates many of the drawbacks of prior suspension systems.